my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Molly
She is the eldest of Mars' and Carol's three daughters, and her little sisters are Polly and Dolly. She is a student at Portia School. She loves jam and looks up to how her mother sews her clothes. She wants to be a seamstress when she grows up. Background The eldest daughter of Mars and Carol, Molly loves to have fun. She wants to leave Portia and live in Atara one day. She takes care of her little sister and is often seen bossing around the other kids of Portia. Personal Life Molly was born on Spring of Day 25 and is the eldest daughter of Mars and Carol. She is one of Lucy's students of the Portia School. When she's older, Molly wishes to leave Portia and live in Atara. While she loves to have fun, she often bosses around the other kids of Portia. Dolly often sticks around with her, even sitting next to her at school. Unlike her sister Polly who wants to restore relics from the past, Molly dislikes relics and prefers to not see one. Physical Appearance Molly wears a sleeveless yellow blouse and a pink skirt, white and pink striped stockings, and pink shoes. She wears her hair in two braids with a ribbon and beads. Related Characters lives with Mars, her father; Carol, her mother; and Dolly and Polly, her younger sisters. Her teacher at school is Lucy. }} | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|^|-|v|-|-|. |_ | Carol| | Mars| | Dolly| | Polly|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Lucy is not a part of 's relationships network. Schedule On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Listening to Lee in the Church of the Light |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hi! Where are you from? ;Stranger * Toby always pretends to be a hero but he will never be a real hero like Arlo. * All my clothes were handmade by my Mom. I want to be just like her and make my own pretty clothing when I grow up. * My Dad took Dolly and me to enjoy some rainbow ice cream the other day, it was awesome! Shh, don't let my Mom know, she doesn't want us to eat a lot of sweets. * Polly's so much smarter than me, but I make nicer clothes. * If I looked more like Polly, she could take my tests for me! Hmm... * I used to play with dolls, but I'm all grown up now! * I'm gonna be a tailor like Mom one day! * Toby always pretends to be a hero, but he can never be a real hero like Arlo. * I've been designing some new clothes. ;Friend * I love Dolly, but I sometimes wish she'd stop following me everywhere. * As the eldest, Mom says it's my job to look after my sisters. * Meat is gross, and baby animals are so cute! |-|Missions= *Mission: Assemble Dee Dee Transport: Dolly and I have already planned to go joyriding on the Dee-Dees once they're operational! It'll be so fun, I'm sure of it! |-|Play= ;Talk about favorite foods * It's too easy to gain weight by eating meat, so I'm limiting my intake. * I don't eat a lot of meat since I just don't like the taste. ;Ask about work *You know, child labor is against the law. ;Casual talk * Mom says we don't have much money. At least not enough for traveling. *(What types of gifts do you like?) ** Don't let me see any relics, I think they're disgusting! ;Compliment *(Are you a good kid?) ** That is rude! Of course I am! *(Did your mom make your dress? It's pretty. ** Yep! My Mom is the best tailor in Portia! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * I'm gonna have so much fun today! I hope Mom will have some new cloth for me next year! |-|Seasons= ;Spring * All the baby animals are born in spring. They're fluffy! * Dad tells really bad jokes! * Pumpkin is in season. It's so tasty! ;Summer * I wanna go away for a summer holiday, but Mom and Dad said we can't afford it. * I wanna get ice cream. Yummy! * It's Mom and Dad's birthday soo I should get them a present. ;Fall * Hmm what should me and Dolly play today? * I love desserts, but Polly says the sugar is bad for my teeth. * I've been making some pretty scarves ready for winter. ;Winter * Brrr! It's so cold. I should make myself a new coat. * Me and Dolly are gonna build a snowman today. * Toby's been trying to throw a snowball at me, but I'm too fast! ;Nemesis * Go away! * I don't like you. * You're mean. Gift |q15= |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q7= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q1= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. *Likes Sweet Food *Dislikes Bitter Food and Meat |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Relic Trade |f1= }} Gallery Molly.jpg Portrait Mars Carol Molly.png|Carol, Mars, and Molly Portrait Dolly Molly.png|Molly and Dolly Portrait Molly Polly Dolly.png|Molly, Polly, and Dolly Category:Characters